Six Again:  A Sakura Story
by New-GaarasGuardian
Summary: After leaving Naruto's apartment with Gaara, something strange occurs. Read on to find out! Revised Edition. Rated for Safety
1. Reversal

Disclaimer – I Don't Own Naruto

**1. Reversal**

Gaara nodded. Sakura took him by the hand and walked him outside the door.

"See you tomorrow Naruto," said Sakura.

"See you Sakura-chan," replied Naruto.

As she and Gaara walked outside, time paused. Within that split-second pause, 3 point's in time overlapped causing (16) Gaara and (6) Gaara, to go back to there original times, while (16) Sakura, switched with her (6) year old past.


	2. Off to Suna

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**2. Off to Suna**

Gaara quickly realized what just happened and he rushed him and Sakura back into the apartment complex. He picked up Sakura and went up to what he thought was Naruto's apartment. He knocked on the door and fortunately for him Naruto opened it. Naruto looked at Gaara and noticed he went back to normal, and then he looked at who he was holding.

-2 minutes later in Naruto's apartment-

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SAKURA," screamed Naruto.

"For the last time, when we went outside I went back to normal, I'm guessing, and when I looked down I saw Sakura as a 6 year old. That's all I can say, I did nothing to her from what I know of," replied Gaara, who was annoyed because he was being blamed for something he didn't do, and his friend didn't believe him.

"Ok…Ok, so what was it like where you went," inquired Naruto, who decided to calm down.

"Weird…everyone was even more scared of me and I think my siblings were twice as scared since I figured I'd still be nice to them. Then I told my dad off about the way he had been treating me. He didn't take it lightly, he got mad at me and then after a while I got him to give in," replied Gaara, "so what torture did you put me through as a six year old. I could feel certain memories changing, like I had tried harder to be nice and didn't give in to evil as much but other than that I have no idea what I experienced while I was here."

Naruto started, "Well…you ate ramen, stayed at Sakura's house one night, and my house last night, and then of course today you went back to normal, no torture."

"So that's why I was craving it every now and then throughout the short period I was there," replied Gaara, not giving any thought to what he was saying.

"So, when do we tell everyone about Sakura," asked Naruto.

"Never, we tell Tsunade-sama what happened and that I'll watch over her for the time being," replied Gaara in a tone that said "why would you even think about doing something as stupid as that?"

"WHAT! Why can't she stay in Konoha," whined Naruto.

"Because, as a six year old few people would recognize me, same with Sakura and Suna's residents, that's why," replied Gaara.

For the time being Sakura had been quiet just looking at both of them.

"Gaayu-san," she said reaching up her little arms, "Pick me up please?"

Gaara sighed; he knew if he said no she'd probably start crying, "Fine." He reached down and picked her up.

Naruto laughed, "Looks like she's come up with a pet name for you."

Gaara smirked and replied, "At least I HAVE a pet name, while you don't even have a girlfriend."

He looked at Gaara flustered, "SHUT UP!"

"Well let's go talk to Tsunade-sama, and then Sakura and I need to start our trip to Suna," stated Gaara.

Naruto nodded.

-In Tsunade's Office-

"I understand where you are coming from Naruto, but I believe Gaara's idea is better. Less attention will arise if Sakura stays in Suna for the time being, and Naruto, I understand that you and her are friends but I want you to stay here, Gaara will send me reports every 2 to 3 days and I'll keep you informed."

Naruto pouted, "Fine."

Naruto and Gaara walked out the door with Sakura holding on to Gaara's neck. They walked until they got to the entrance/exit of Konoha where transportation was waiting. Naruto and Gaara said their goodbyes. Naruto hugged Sakura, and he and Gaara shook hands, then they went their own way.


	3. Meeting the Suna Siblings

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

**3. Meeting the Suna Siblings**

It was about a day later when Gaara and Sakura arrived at the gates to Suna, the people attending the gates today were astonished, they whispered things to each other which Gaara had a hard time hearing. Gaara looked down at Sakura and picked her up.

"Welcome to Suna, Sakura-chan," he said.

-At Gaara's House-

"YOU'RE OK," shouted Temari as she rushed up to hug her brother.

Gaara quickly pulled away trying to tell her that Sakura was six now. Temari noticed it immediately.

"Is that…Sakura," asked Temari.

Gaara nodded, just then Kankuro walked into the room, he looked at the child Gaara was holding and then at his face.

"So…who's the little girl," he asked with a quizzical look on his face.

Temari screamed, "IT IS SAKURA, IDIOT!"

Temari smacked him on the head. Then she walked over to where Gaara and Sakura were, and took her from Gaara's arms.

"She's so cute," said Temari.

Gaara and Kankuro nodded.

Temari continued, "So I'm guessing you are going to take care of her for the time being?"

Gaara nodded again and then said, "Temari, would you go please prepare a room for her."

Temari nodded and dragged Kankuro with her. Then Gaara looked down at her, "I hope you like it here."


	4. Finishing the Day

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

**4. Finishing the Day**

-1 hour later-

"Her room is ready," said Temari while sitting down next to Gaara.

"I explained everything to her," Gaara stated, "she understands everything that's going on, and won't need much help coping with what's recently happened. I also found out that even though everyone treats Naruto the same way people treated me in the past, that she secretly wanted to be his friend. Isn't that right Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, "I mean I never thought he'd act like a demon, like everyone called him, he look really…lonely, lonely and sad."

"Maybe you should try making friends with him when you go back, when ever that maybe," replied Kankuro.

Temari started to raise her voice, "Kankuro that is one of the st-martest ideas you've ever had, no offense."

Kankuro sighed, "Yea…HEY!"

Temari replied, "Oh you know what I mean."

Kankuro sighed again, "Yea…HEY!"

Sakura laughed as well as Gaara.

"That's _not_ funny," said Kankuro in a really annoyed tone.

Gaara said, while still laughing, "Actually, it was!"

Temari and Kankuro looked over at Gaara weird, they thought_is.. he.. laughing?_ Gaara laughed on a **very very rare** basis. This was the 2nd time they knew of that he had laughed. They figured they should cherish one of the rare moments that Gaara actually showed his happiness.

"Well it's like 6:00 so I better start dinner," Temari said, getting up from the table, "Kankuro, show Sakura her room."

"Ok," said Kankuro.

Kankuro, Gaara, and Sakura got up from the table and started walking to the prepared room. When they got there it took Kankuro a minute to get the door open. Apparently it was locked and Kankuro forgot the key was in his pocket. When Kankuro finally got the door open, Sakura gasped.

"I Love It," she shouted, as she ran into the room.

Gaara then said, "If you need anything tonight just knock on my door, I'm right across the hall."

Sakura nodded. A few minutes later Temari called them for dinner. The 3 walked into the kitchen and start eating.

-After dinner-

"It's 8:00," exclaimed Kankuro.

Sakura and Gaara both yawned. It had been a long day for both of them and they decided to head off to bed.


	5. Sakura's Nightmare

I Don't Own Naruto – Disclaimer

**5.****Sakura's Nightmare**

Sakura woke suddenly, the last thing she remembered was… (from her dream) "Naruto!" shouted Sakura as he was knocked off a bridge by Sasuke… She tried falling asleep again but she couldn't; she didn't want to have that dream again. Getting out of bed she walked over to the door and opened it. Across the hallway, she knocked on Gaara's door. But no one answered; she knocked again, still no answer.

_Maybe I should go in._thought Sakura.

She opened the door slowly and walked over to the side of Gaara's bed.

"Gaara-san," said Sakura softly.

She slightly pushed him, trying to wake him up. He moaned slightly and turned his body toward Sakura. She pushed him again, but he still didn't wake up.

"Gaara-san," said Sakura in a worried voice.

His eye slightly opened, he looked at Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura-chan are you alright," he asked.

"I'm fine, I just had a bad dream, I tried going back to sleep but I couldn't," replied Sakura.

Gaara tried thinking of how to reply to this but he didn't have anything come to mind.

"What was the dream about," inquired Gaara.

"I can't remember it all too well. All I know is that Naruto wanted to talk to me somewhere private, it was at a bridge, but Sasuke had followed us, apparently thinking Naruto was trying to hurt me and knocked him off the bridge, Naruto struggled to get to the shore but the current was too strong for him… he drowned," Sakura stated in a sad voice.

Sakura started to cry. Gaara picked her up and held her against.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok," replied Gaara in a comforting voice.

Sakura clutched on to his night shirt and dried her eyes. She looked up at his face to see his calm, soothing smile. She smiled back at him and wrapped (to the best of her advantage) around his chest and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Thanks Gaara," replied Sakura.

For a good part the night they just sat there, although they eventually dozed off.


	6. Possible Premonition

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

**6. Possible Premonition**

Temari knocked on Gaara's door causing Gaara to wake up. He found himself sitting up in bed with Sakura still clinging gently to his chest. Temari knocked on the door again, but a little bit harder than last time.

"Are you awake in there," asked Temari.

"Yea, I am," Gaara replied tiredly.

"Hey, have you seen Sakura, I looked in her room but she wasn't there," stated Temari.

Gaara looked down at the peaceful sleeping girl who was currently "hugging" him.

"Um," Gaara hesitated, he decided to come out with it, "yea, she's in here, she had a nightmare last night so I let her sleep with me."

"Oh, well is she ok," asked Temari.

"Yea, she's fine, but..," replied Gaara.

"But," Temari inquired.

As this was happening Sakura shouted, in her sleep, "Naruto!"

"Sakura," exclaimed Gaara, who was now trying to shake her awake lightly, "Sakura, wake up!"

Sakura stopped shouting and slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Gaara who was look down at her with a worried look on her face.

"Sakura, are you ok," asked Gaara.

"The nightmare, it came back," replied Sakura.

"I know…but you're safe now," replied Gaara as he hugged her, "please excuse me for a second."

Sakura nodded as Gaara got up and walked over to Temari. He explained to her about Sakura's nightmare. Then Gaara said in a really worried tone, "What if this is a premonition?"

Temari's eyes widened, "I didn't think of that. This could be bad, really bad."


	7. A Good Breakfast

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

**7. A Good Breakfast**

Gaara walked back over to Sakura and picked her up, "So what do you want to eat this morning," he asked politely.

"Um, what do you have," asked Sakura who had her arms wrapped around Gaara's neck.

"We have some eggs and bacon, for now," replied Temari, "I have to get more food today."

"Eggs and bacon sound good," replied Sakura, her stomach growled.

Temari nodded as she walked toward the kitchen to prepare breakfast. This left Kankuro, who had just walked up, Gaara and Sakura there in the room.

"Please watch her for a minute Kankuro while I change," said Gaara passing Sakura over to Kankuro.

"'Kay," said Kankuro as he took Sakura in to his arms and walked toward the kitchen, "So I heard you had a bad dream last night, are doing you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just hope I don't have it again," replied Sakura, who was leaning her head on Kankuro's shoulder.

"Same here," said Kankuro as he walked into the kitchen and set her down.

"Breakfast is almost done," stated Temari from the kitchen.

"Ok," replied Gaara.

About a minute later Temari brought in breakfast and everyone sat down and started eating. When everyone was done, Temari cleaned up everything.

"Thank you Temari-chan, it was good," stated Sakura, about the food.

"At least SOMEONE gives me a compliment," stated Temari, "and you're welcome Sakura-chan."

"What's that supposed to mean," shouted Kankuro.

Temari ignored him. Kankuro stomped off.

"So anything you'd like to do today Sakura-chan," asked Gaara.

"Um…I'm not sure," she replied.

Gaara got out of his seat and picked up Sakura, "Well then let's find something," he looked over at Temari, "want to join us?"

"Um, sure I guess I will," said Temari as she walked over to them.


	8. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**8. The Letter**

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll go see who it is, be right back," stated Gaara as he walked off to the door.

When he got to the door he opened it to find no one there. He looked down to see a piece of paper; he picked it up and unfolded it.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Hello, as you may know Gaara's condition only lasted a couple of days and if my calculations are correct the same should be for Sakura. Although I'm not positive this is true, my guesses are rarely wrong. I contacted Sakura during Gaara's time and I'm contacting you now. I live at 55 Strasse Ave. it's on the outskirts of Suna. Few know of it. Be prepared though, for even if Sakura goes back to normal someone else may be affected by these "rips" in time. Please come to my house when she returns to normal._

_-B. Inagaki_

"Who was it?" asked Temari.

Gaara jumped as he wasn't expecting her to come "out of nowhere". He handed her the letter. After she read it, she looked over at him. She didn't know what to say about this, nor did he. Who was this person and why did he, of all people, know what was going on.

"Are we going," asked Gaara.

"Huh," Temari replied.

"Are we going to go out? Like we said we would," Gaara said.

"Yea, sure, let's go get Sakura," stated Temari.

Temari started walking off when Sakura came in.

"Hey, was just going to get you," said Temari.

"Ok, so I guess were leaving now?" asked Sakura.

Gaara nodded as he picked her up. Temari and Gaara walked out the front door and locked it. A few people looked at them strangely as they walked past them but decided not to ask who the kid was.


	9. Sushi Bar

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**9. Sushi Bar**

After walking for a few minutes, Temari realized she was hungry.

"Where do want to stop for lunch?" asked Gaara, "Sakura?"

"Um, do you think we could get some sushi?" replied Sakura.

"Sure, I'm up for sushi," replied Temari.

She glared at him. Gaara noticed and didn't say anything about him hating sushi. After a few minutes the came across what Temari called the "best" sushi house in town. After about 5 minutes of going in there they already had there meals set in front of them. Gaara lied and said he wasn't hungry. It took about 15 minutes for them to eat.

"Um, I'll be right back I have to use the restroom," stated Sakura.

"Ok," said Temari, "We'll be waiting outside. Ok?"

Sakura nodded and walked off to the back. Gaara and Temari were standing outside when someone from inside screamed. Sakura, back to normal, came out.

"Where am I?" she shouted.

She looked over and saw Gaara and Temari and then rushed over there and started asking them if they knew what was up.

"Let's go," said Gaara quickly, "'He' wants to see us."

Sakura looked confused but followed Temari and Gaara. About an hour later they found 'His' house. Gaara walked up and knocked on the door.


	10. Him

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**10. Him**

The door opened to reveal a taller looking man had shoulder length black hair with bangs dyed red, he was wearing a long sleeve silk black shirt and blood red cargo pants.

"Come in," he stated opening the door fully, "I won't keep you long."

"What do you want from us," asked Gaara.

"It's not what I want from you but what I want to give you," he replied, "I'm not sure how long these "rips" in time will affect people. But I have a feeling it won't be soon and even if it is. I believe that it's going to be affecting only those who are close to you, especially friends. I don't know if this is being done by someone else or if it's just happening on its own. All I know is that it can affect anyone and that I'm sure someone has already been affected again. Please don't find me. I'm moving elsewhere today. If you find me don't talk to me, there are people out there who want to kill me. Goodbye and good luck."

Picked up a small duffle bag, we ran out the door. Gaara rushed out behind him but when he got outside the man was gone, nowhere to be found.

-1 day later-

"That was weird, what happened yesterday," said Sakura while Gaara and her walked to the gates.

"Yea it was," replied Gaara, "anyway hope to see you again soon, on better circumstances."

After the walked out the gates Gaara put his hand out for her to shake but Sakura glomped [tackle hugged] him. Gaara hugged her back.

"Tell the other's I said bye," stated Sakura.

"Tell the other's I said hi," said Gaara.

With that Sakura headed off back towards Konoha.


End file.
